


Don't tell me what's right, just tell me you want me

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: As he strides towards the platform with an eye to his watch and a light puff coming out of his lips, Rei looks around until he finds a blond head stick out from the crowd standing and waiting for the train to arrive. Like he does every day. It’s a habit, by now.Some useless smut with fluff at the end, nothing new to see here.





	

As he strides towards the platform with an eye to his watch and a light puff coming out of his lips, Rei looks around until he finds a blond head stick out from the crowd standing and waiting for the train to arrive. Like he does every day. It’s a habit, by now.

But in this moment, somehow Nagisa seems to be even more delicious than usual, even though he does not look much different from how he looks every other day. His hair is slightly longer than it was back when he was a teenager, tucked behind his ear on one side, while the rest of his blond mane moves with the wind created by an incoming train at the station - their train going back to the place they call home. He wears a light, white button up shirt with a soft, pink duster sweater on top, which brushes on his hips at each movement, and contrasts with his magenta irises. The best part is his jeans, tight as they wrap around his ass, and with a low waist. Tantalizing. Rei bites his lip looking at him. The frustration of not being able to see Nagisa’s hips, the perfect lines where the bones emerge, tugs at his hand which casually leans on his boyfriend’s hip, unseen by the rest of the crowd which is definitely too busy trying to cram itself on the train to pay attention to him.

Nagisa’s back jolts straight, as he throws a glance back to detect whoever might be harassing him, but then his gaze softens when he realizes it’s _Rei-chan_ coming back from work. Rei who’s the only person allowed to touch him that freely. It is a lucky coincidence that they happen to commute together when they ride back to their flat after work, every day.

 

Men will usually try and put their hands on Nagisa, sometimes, even in the morning, because they think he is a girl since his style _is_ quite ambiguous. He never stopped looking shamelessly cute and androgynous without doubting who he is. And at first he let them, too scared of doing anything about it, but the city slowly turned him into a feline. A happy, purring cat which is not afraid of leaving bloody scratches. He’s still smaller than average, but not defenseless as they might think of him at first.

However, the moment Rei’s hand pushes him up on the train and guides him gently towards the door in the midst of the crowd, Nagisa smiles, and obediently he faces the train’s door, looking outside. Rei’s fingers dig slightly into his hip, then, pulling himself closer to ask, “good evening, Nagisa-kun. How was work?”

“Ah, same old, same old, Rei-chan. Just got out. You?” He replies cheerful, glancing back again over his shoulder. Rei’s outfit is definitely less cutesy, since his job requires a very serious-looking suit. Today, it’s blue. Nagisa smirks, looking ahead of him again.

“Same here, same old” Rei replies, his hand steady on Nagisa’s side, light on it but firm, unnoticed by the people all around them who seem to be zoning out at the end of their working day. “Just finished too.”

Nagisa does not smell as good as he did this morning, when they went out for their respective workplaces, but the hint of cinnamon is still there, mixing up with the strawberry of Nagisa’s usual shampoo.

 

Rei’s hand moves slowly, after a good couple of minutes, while the other holds onto a handle, and his head fills up with Nagisa, Nagisa everywhere, in every corner of it. His ass squeezed into those jeans, his hips which Rei cannot see but knows by heart the shape of, and the curve of his neck, his nape smooth after the undercut he got only a few days ago. Rei would tilt his head and kiss it, if they weren’t in public. Instead he just rubs soft circles on Nagisa’s hip, slow, burning through the fabric of Nagisa’s clothes. He can sense Nagisa’s shiver from the way his body tenses just a little, and the way his shoulders roll back slightly.

Nagisa’s breath trembles soft, for a few seconds, before his body relaxes, and sensing Rei’s gaze on him, he smiles.

Who knows what kind of thoughts are mulling over in Rei’s mind? Definitely not pure and innocent ones.

The bulge which is slowly swelling that Nagisa senses pressed against his own ass confirms this, and his smile turns into a sharp grin. He _would_ tease Rei, turn around and palm his crotch, but again, people around them would notice that. And if they do, it won’t be fun, not at all.

So he waits, and at the first curve he exploits the brief loss of balance to press into it, even roll his hips a little, and Rei’s small sigh confirms Nagisa was successful in provoking him.

Rei’s lips tighten, pressed together, but then he does tilt his head a little, to whisper discreetly in Nagisa’s ear.

“You want to play then?”

Nagisa doesn’t respond, but the way he leans with his back slightly against Rei’s chest speaks for itself, and Rei’s eyes harden while his hand lowers, rubbing gentle on Nagisa’s stomach. His thumb circles around again, threatening to reach upwards for Nagisa’s chest. His eyes dart around them, to make sure nobody is looking, and he whispers again, “are you asking me to touch you? These jeans are tight, and you look so cute,” he adds, his voice vibrating in a low hiss while he shoves embarrassment and shame down to his guts. He became good at that, while five or six years ago he would have blushed and started screeching because of an apparent boner in his pants while in public. Nagisa’s boldness rubbed off on him, apparently.

Nagisa’s lips press in a thin line, while his pale cheeks tinge with a soft pink, and he already breathes a little more rapidly.

“You pretend to ignore it but you want me to touch you, don’t you?” Rei mouths again to the shell of Nagisa’s ear, making sure only he can hear.

Touché. Nagisa’s tongue wets his own lips for a moment, before he gives the smallest nod and looks around as well. People might see, they might _realize_. The bumps making their bodies move slightly might make their bodies press against Rei’s, and sense what is going on. They might follow with their eyes Rei’s arm disappearing under Nagisa’s sweater to tease and pinch softly his nipple, which becomes a little hard and perky; to make Nagisa’s breath fasten up and his muscles tense right there, in the middle of a tired crowd of workers.

Of course they planned it, at one point, otherwise it wouldn’t be happening. Even though this is quite improvised.

Because, actually, after finishing high school and settling in the city, they looked around. They met people. Rei’s idea of innocence and purity changed, it became more essential, it shifted to touch the limit of things they thought they could not allow themselves to do or even think about. Public sex, or foreplay? Too weird for them, time ago. But they read about that and had more experiences - not really sex in public, but experimentations like this -, and their palate for sensations became a bit pickier. They trained one another to accept each other’s limits when they don’t push them; to take one another by the hand and explore new parts of themselves together when they do.

 

Nagisa’s mouth goes dry, fighting to cram a whimper down his throat. People could find out any moment. People could start staring, judging, looking at them like they are perverts; and there he is, Nagisa, the pure and innocent boy, with his cheeks already flush and his head a bit lighter.

Rei’s fingers toy around with the slowly hardening nipple in Nagisa’s shirt, while the latter chokes any sound by holding his breath and swallowing. Rei’s fingers finally trail down his chest, brush on the smooth shirt, and after a brief pause to check nobody is looking, finally they cup and palm the swelling in Nagisa’s pants, constricted into denim, and Nagisa’s breath cuts in order to not allow a grunt to scratch its way out of his lips.

“You put these tight jeans on for me, didn’t you? Nagisa-kun, how provoking,” Rei hums low, trying to shove back the embarrassment for this kind of talk in a corner of his mind where it won’t bother him, while Nagisa’s waist rolls briefly, on instinct, into the other’s hand. _Rei-chan_ almost escapes his lips, but he shuts them, presses his teeth into them to keep them clenched, until the line between them turns a bit pale.

“Cute,” Rei adds, softer, an almost inaudible whimper. “So cute… you are so cute, Nagisa-kun.”

Slowly, he rubs his palm in small, discreet circles over Nagisa’s bulge, while his eyes flash from one corner to the other of his field of vision, and then he whispers into Nagisa’s ear again, “don’t come. Whatever you do, don’t get wet.”

Nagisa gives him a brief nod, with a shiver running up his spine and a long but soft exhale. That seems to calm his body a little, and in passing he plans to close his sweater on the front when the train stops since it’s long enough to hide what’s happening between his legs. But that is going to happen in a bit, and his eyes droop as he enjoys Rei’s hot, big hand on him, so intimately while being right out in the open. He smirks, excited, and after a minute or two of light massage and soft teasing while tedious rattling and chatter surrounds them, finally the train slows down, stopping for them.

 

Nagisa hops down right away, shoving his hands in his pockets and bringing them above his groin casually to shield it from sight with his black sweater while pretending the mild temperature is still too low for him, and trots towards home with a head full of plans and anticipation. Rei walks, feigning a calm mood and stepping quiet, right behind Nagisa, with his own hands in his blue trousers’ pockets to disguise his own hard-on as best as he can.

And then Nagisa starts chattering, the way he would have back in high school: loud, cheerful, despite fatigue from the day having been written all over him, and anticipation pulsating from within him. He talks about work, about his colleagues and things he’s heard from them, while Rei hums in reply, giving the correct impression of being distracted.

Once Nagisa takes his first step inside their flat and closes the door, bigger hands than his flip him around and push him against the wooden door with a bump. Nagisa tries to squeak with surprise and even a little bit of excitement, finally, but the mouth closing in on his own mutes him and turns every sound Nagisa was about to produce into a low moan, as their tongues slide one against the other, caress one another, warm and slick and hungry after having thirsted for a kiss.

Rei-chan’s body is so wide. Those days when they are both too tired to even talk, but both are also too bored to nap or do anything, Nagisa likes to wrap Rei’s arms around himself, snuggle into him like a needy puppy. Those days, Rei always accepts his requests for affection with light, loving kisses until they fall asleep all tangled up on their sofa only to wake up all aching.

Rei-chan’s body is so wide, and now he seems even bigger as he leans over and curves his neck to kiss Nagisa’s shoulder, run his hands down Nagisa’s slender body until they stop at the hips. Nagisa huffs, appreciative, and Rei begins running his thumbs along the bones sticking out a little and always apparently leading his sight down to Nagisa’s groin. When he sees them disappearing into his trousers, Rei’s instinct is always to take them off, lick Nagisa’s hipbones only to take him into his own mouth, which is something similar to what swims around in his head now.

Nagisa’s hips undulate slow against him, with low groans as Rei’s arms pin him against the door, and then Rei lowers slow, his lips dotting an imaginary line down until he meets Nagisa’s waist, at which point he kneels, looking up. Nagisa’s eyes are darker, glistening, his cheeks red all over again, and he breathes rapidly with anticipation. Rei smiles pleased, detecting obvious signals of arousal.

He’s probably the one who changed the most, since high school. He likes precision and beauty like he did back then, he likes order, cleanliness, but he developed a particular taste for turning Nagisa into a mess with a dominating attitude, like that was the natural, obvious evolution of their relationship since Nagisa became a bit more bratty, sometimes even roguish. Chaos needs discipline.

His smile fades from his eyes and lips, substituted by a hot glare stabbing at Nagisa’s eyes, and his hands slither down to undo the button of Nagisa’s jeans and pull down the fly, while Nagisa’s hands immediately dive through his dark hair and mess them up.

“Rei-chan, not even getting to bed?” He coos, with a sharp sassy smirk, but then lets his head loll back with a light thud against the door’s surface, as his body lightly shivers with want.

“No,” Rei replies in a calm voice before he kisses the portion of purple underwear he just revealed, swollen by Nagisa’s hardening sex. “Not yet.”

His lips brush and open and leave hot, humid breaths on the thinly covered cock, eliciting hard exhales from Nagisa’s throat together with small moans. Nagisa’s blood rushes, rumbling down, electricity buzzing under his skin. He lets out a deep sigh, with his fingers playing through Rei’s hair, his breath trembling just slightly when his own cock gets uncovered.

“Rei-chan, wait,” he chirps though, worried, as he whips out the phone. It’s his office, the screen says. “Wait, it’s a co-worker…” And he picks it up.

“Yeah? What’s up, Hibi-chan?” He asks, steadying his voice as much as he can, while looking up to the ceiling. _Damn. Now of all times_? Of course, generally he doesn’t mind talking about work when he’s out of the office, or chatting with his colleagues, but now that he’s rock hard? Right now, of all times? He cannot muster nearly enough will to care about anything his elder Hibiki might be saying even in the slightest. “Yeah. I’ll take care of it tomorrow, don’t worry,” he replies vague, holding an annoyed hint back from his voice. He hates getting to work early. “Yes, I wrote to them. No, they still haven’t replied. Hey, it’s not like I can help it, but I’ll write to them again later if they don’t. You know that guy, he’s never punctual… with his s-stuff,” he breathes out at the end, his eyes flashing down to establish Rei _is_ sucking him off in the middle of a work call. Nagisa tightens his fingers through the other’s hair, grasping at the thin thread his conversation has become now that all of his blood started rushing down his body all of a sudden.

“ _You okay?_ ” Rei can hear on the other end of their conversation, and he smirks around Nagisa-kun’s wet cock. Nagisa always bothers him or interrupts him when he’s thinking or talking about work, so this might be payback for it. His mouth slides around it easily, his tongue licking under it as the head brushes on the roof of his mouth, and Nagisa’s fingers tighten through Rei’s hair while he holds his breath.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’ll… call you later,” Nagisa almost chokes, before hurriedly hanging up and looking down at Rei with his face flushed red and his breath now coming out short and heavy. Still, he does not look mad. Actually, after a few seconds, he smirks pulling on Rei’s hair to make him stand again.

“That was kind of hot, Rei-chan,” he purrs, touching Rei’s chest and then bringing his hand down to his stomach, all tense. Rei brings his lips to Nagisa’s again, their waists stick close and Nagisa laughs the moment he tries to walk, as his trousers slide down a little. So he takes them and his underwear off quickly, then laces his arms around Rei’s neck.

Rei smiles a little, amused.

“Time to finish what we started?” He hums, before turning serious and cold again. His fingers slide down before grasping at Nagisa’s ass, then he lifts the other up which encourages Nagisa to hop and clench his legs around Rei’s back in a huff. Rei supports him with both arms under Nagisa’s thighs, with his own throbbing length begging to be let out from his pants which feel way too tight now.

“Yeah, let’s finish,” Nagisa says with a soft voice and a smile hidden on Rei’s neck, while Rei carries him to their room and just drops him onto the mattress, making him bounce softly.

“Aw, Rei-chan, you could’ve been a bit more delicate…” Nagisa whines, pursing his lips, but unable to hide the smirk held tight between them.

“Shut up,” Rei says, all of a sudden vibrating with an expression which seems to be contemptuous. “You’re always talking. Shut up and spread your legs. Be a good boy.”

Nagisa’s jaw drops at that, as he looks up at Rei who glares back down at him with a raised eyebrow instead of showing embarrassment, and then the red on Nagisa’s face intensifies, his hands clench around the comforter, fidgeting. His eyes glimmer with mischief, and he lies his back down with his thighs clenched together. He says nothing for a few seconds, but then his face lights up again with a bit of mischief.

“Spread them yourself,” he says, in a low voice brimming with amusement and excitation as he taunts Rei, just because he can.

Rei glares down at him, his eyes twitching, even, but he fixes his glasses on the bridge of his nose before kneeling in front of Nagisa’s legs and placing both his hands down on the small knees before pulling them apart by force. Nagisa doesn’t make it easy, he actually giggles while trying to keep them closed, but eventually he sees his thighs spread despite his own efforts, and Rei looks down at the aching cock - since it might have been the reason for why Nagisa gave up so easily - before narrowing his eyes and looking at him.

“You’re a brat,” he says finally, the palms of his hands resting on Nagisa’s inner thighs and rubbing circles again, almost sweetly.

“What if I am?” Nagisa chirps, with a slow and lazy roll of his hips.

“I’m going to have to spank you, Nagisa-kun,” Rei retorts with a calm and low purring tone, and Nagisa’s eyes widen for a second, before smiling.

“Ah, Rei-chan… that would be so mean of you,” he chirps petulant, starting to close his legs again, but Rei’s hand moves fast. It comes down on Nagisa’s thigh, eliciting a gasp and a soft groan. The pain burns on his skin and fades almost right away. Nagisa looks up at him, before sitting up and on Rei’s lap, and kisses him fast, hard, hot. His hands grasp on Rei’s face and play through his hair.

But Rei shakes himself off, slapping Nagisa’s ass, and hisses, “did I tell you you were allowed to move? Brat.”

Nagisa’s breath comes short, and that response excites him so much he just clings on Rei again, almost desperately, biting down on Rei’s lip and humming with a certain impatience now.

“But Rei-chan likes it when I’m bratty…” he coos, with a little smirk. That seems to break through Rei’s act for a moment, because it brings a little smirk on his lips which fades almost right away.

“You are right, I like it,” Rei mutters, before crawling to the bedside table and stretching to grab a small bottle of lube from the drawer.

 

He does. The first times they’d met, of course, he didn’t think Nagisa’s brand of stubbornness was in any way ‘cute’ or ‘endearing’. He actually found it annoying, and he wondered why Nagisa would not understand such a simple answer as ‘no, I’m not going to join your swim club’. Especially because he lacked a lot of discipline, was almost rude sometimes, even. Loud, annoying and way too chatty for Rei.

And yet, Nagisa had called him ‘beautiful’, with such raw honesty and admiration Rei thought he would burn in that light, and that he finally understood the meaning of the phrase ‘ _getting under one’s skin_ ’. He’d thought it was a rhetorical figure of speech before, but a few days into their awareness of each other (because he refused to call it a ‘relationship’ yet) he could not shake that blond boy off. Not only physically - because Nagisa was always eager to follow Rei around - but emotionally too. Sometimes that sensation still lingers.

He’s so simple to understand, Nagisa. Really. He wears his heart on his sleeve, even though his thoughts are locked behind a cement wall sometimes. He really is pure. His intentions are, anyway; his heart is in the right place, and so on. The point is, in moments when Rei finds his guts stirred by way too much anxiety and complications he brings on himself, Nagisa is capable of placidly put a halt to the anxieties crawling up his back like dark spiders. Nagisa was always good at handling them. He looks at Rei’s packages of feelings and wades through them with ease, throws away what’s unnecessary, assembles them differently then delivers them back to Rei in a way that puts all of Rei’s worries into the easiest perspective.

Sometimes, Rei’s mind sees so much ahead that he forgets about the simple paths stretching right in front of him.

What people would expect from others is the thing that makes Nagisa hard to figure out. So Rei did the only logical thing, he gave up trying to understand him, embraced his way of thinking: acceptance. Nagisa defies expectations, being with him is a leap in the void. Rei took him by the hand and let himself be dragged through a vortex of kisses, dirty whispers, sleepovers, dates, nights out, nights awake, awkward mornings, phone sex, fights, good days and bad, good sex and bad. So far, it worked out well.

 

Nagisa looks up at him with his eyelids lowering a little, soft and sweet.

“I knew it,” he chirps, jolly, with a satisfied smile.

“Still, you irritate me. You need discipline,” Rei responds, almost scoffing as he wraps a hand around Nagisa’s length while smearing lube on it, and Nagisa’s hips jump, his lips let a moan out before getting bitten by his own teeth.

“Mm, Rei-chan,” his voice sounding tense and vibrating, however light and delicate. “Rei-chan’s hands… feel so good,” he coos, and then gasps the moment Rei stops moving his hand, but starts rubbing his thumb in circles on the very sensitive head of Nagisa’s cock, which twitches with too much of an incomplete sensation to really call it pleasure. “R-Rei-chan,” he whines, opening his eyes to look down at him, and a hand of his reaches down to stop Rei. But Rei’s other hand blocks it, and pins it over Nagisa’s head while his eyes dart down into magenta ones.

“I said: shut up,” Rei hisses, before kissing Nagisa’s whiny open mouth with a grunt before his hand moves slick again, up and down Nagisa’s shaft.

“No,” Nagisa whispers, petty and childish, despite his muscles twitching and making his voice come out shaky. “I’m going to talk as much as I want,” he adds louder, and with a wide, insolent grin.

Rei looks down at him, his jaws clenching even harder, and breathes deeply to control himself, before moving his hand even faster which makes Nagisa’s hips jolt and thrust into it while Nagisa’s lips open in a crackling, heaving groan.

Rei lowers on him, on his ear, while still pumping his hand around Nagisa’s cock, and listens to his breathing become erratic, heavy, mix up with stray _Rei-chans_ and little grunts.

He stops pumping around Nagisa’s cock and works his thighs spread properly, before sliding a slick finger between them, brushing against the tense area under his balls, and then teases the twitching hole beneath with light touches and rubs. Nagisa lets out another whimper, a sharper one, while his hips tilt and push upwards, but Rei holds him down with a kiss and sucks on the other’s lips.

“If you obey me I’ll reward you, brat,” he explains gently, while he rubs two fingers between Nagisa’s cheeks and presses only a little against his hole with a dark satisfaction in seeing his boyfriend blush and hold moans back.

“You should use your voice to moan, not talk,” he instructs, sounding gentle, kissing Nagisa’s cheek and beginning to wiggle his finger against Nagisa’s entrance, without sliding in. Nagisa’s voice raises in a frustrated whine, and his feverish eyes turn to gaze up into Rei’s, which are carefully controlled to look ice cold.

But the heat pooling in Rei’s groin presses too much on the corners of his mind, on his nerves, and his blood finally runs up to his cheeks, his eyes light up with arousal, and Nagisa’s expression clears up with relief the moment he feels Rei take his hand away from Nagisa’s hole to lower his own fly, then finally let his own sex stretch out from his pants. Nagisa hums encouraging him, rolls his hips into Rei’s, and smiles relaxed the moment Rei coats himself with lube, before experimentally pushing. But Nagisa whines, still too tight for it, thus Rei puffs with impatience, as he’s waited enough now. But he presses in with a digit wet again with lube, listening to Nagisa’s sounds rolling soft up his throat and pushing out of his mouth. His fingers curl tighter around the comforter, and his muscles tighten around Rei’s finger before he forces them into relaxation. When Rei feels the tension fade he wiggles his finger in a little bit more, softly, before pulling out and adding another finger, slower, careful, while dropping delicate kisses all over Nagisa’s neck.

“You’re tight,” Rei comments low and quiet, fucking Nagisa with his fingers and relishing in the sounds the other is letting rush between his lips.

“Rei-chan…” Nagisa whimpers, raising a hand to pet through Rei’s hair, almost tugging on them. “Rei-chan,” he repeats, maybe too tired from the day to come up with something else to say through the daze. However, Rei understands what he wants, and presses another kiss to Nagisa’s now slightly sweaty forehead before pulling out and touching his cock again to keep it hard and ready.

 

The moment he starts pushing in, Nagisa’s hands abandon his hair and slide to his back, with a deep and breathy moan, mouth open and expression desperate while his muscles clench around Rei, creating a delightful sensation of getting sucked in.

“N-Nagisa-kun,” Rei murmurs, holding back, _aways_ holding back at first, his arms keeping him from falling on Nagisa’s body which immediately gets clingy, although his hips only keep rolling, and his thighs stay spread with his duster sweater rubbing soft against the naked skin of his ass.

Nagisa is spread open, his thighs lie bare, his hipbones tilt with each instinctive push of his body, and his face contorts with the waves of stimuli bursting from his core. Some of those are painful, but Nagisa simply clings on Rei with his arms, mind fogged up and sense of hearing only focused on Rei’s breaths and _Nagisa-kuns_ , tuned out of his own sounds. However, Rei is all about those. He pushes them out from within, with little slow thrusts which speed up after the warm, slick inner walls around him relax enough to make him stop worrying about hurting Nagisa.

The two of them move erratically against each other, faster with each thrust. Nagisa’s body responds by clenching around Rei and letting air out with moans and heavy breaths, while Rei swallows his grunts only letting little growls out until his body heats up so much his lips open and he shivers while moaning Nagisa’s name.

Nagisa slides a hand down Rei’s back working in perfect muscly waves, and sighs with another buzz of excitement, before yelping at Rei’s torso straightening up again, leaving all the work to his hips and stomach’s muscles. Nagisa’s moans cut when Rei’s hand circles his cock again, and despite the lube on it having worn off a little his palm slides easily by smearing precum from the head.

“Rei-chan, no…” Nagisa sighs, but thrusts up with his hips anyway, his mind erased by the raw sensation of their skin brushing together and Rei pushing into him, setting all his nerves on fire with each movement.

“You mean Rei-chan, yes,” Rei replies slowly, but amused, before the urge to get release makes him thrust faster. His voice raises above Nagisa’s at one point, when his body grows impatient and his other hand starts kneading at Nagisa’s thigh just to be busy with something.

Nagisa puffs, looking up at Rei with a small glare before melting into little moans again, and the sighs coming from his throat make Rei shiver anticipating his own release.

When the movements of Rei’s hips become erratic, stuttering, Nagisa closes his eyes, but then Rei stops and pulls out, leaving the other breathless and empty. Nagisa’s head spins when he looks at Rei, wondering what’s wrong, and watches him lie down then lets himself be pulled on Rei’s lap.

“Ride me,” Rei explains, while Nagisa settles on top of him, and the hem of his sweater brushes on Rei’s thighs. Finally Rei smiles up at him, leaning his hands on Nagisa’s slender hips, and draws circles slowly on them again with his thumb, while Nagisa relishes in his position, admiring his boyfriend from the top.

Nagisa drives Rei inside himsemf again while teasing the underside, with more shivers running up his spine, more heat pooling at his guts, as Rei gently guides him to lower himself down on his throbbing length.

And then Nagisa’s body begins moving almost on its own, bouncing as it burns, restless as he thrashes himself down for more sensations, more blood pumping, more fuel for the pressure within. And he calls out, _Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan_ , his eyelids falling shut tight as blood rumbles so loud he doesn’t even hear himself come and moan gloriously in white spurts on Rei’s chest.

Rei holds it back, he does, he does up until he can’t anymore, until Nagisa squeezes around him mercilessly and his body crosses the point of no return. His hips jolt and stutter and jump a few times on the bed, despite being held down by Nagisa’s weigh, and he comes inside him exploding in a groan which fades into spent breaths and light touches of forehead against forehead when Nagisa bends on him as he delicately pulls away. His skin is sticky, humid, and they both breathe hard with their eyes closed as Nagisa nuzzles his forehead against Rei, and then he starts giggling euphoric before letting his eyes flutter open and stare into Rei’s purple.

“That… was fun,” he pants out, pinching softly Rei’s nipple and hearing him groan irritated. And then Nagisa rolls away, spreading out on the comforter with loud, heavy breaths like he had run for miles.

“It was,” Rei agrees, and takes off his pants completely before rolling on his side and kissing Nagisa’s shoulder. “We should do that more often on the train.”

Nagisa smiles, and then starts cackling, cups Rei’s cheek and kisses him slow, but stopping to breathe every few seconds until his heart’s beat goes back to a normal rhythm.

“I cannot believe you just said that,” he finally comments.

“Well, don’t tell me you didn’t think about it,” Rei mutters, before hugging Nagisa tight and covering him with tender, soft kisses which leave the other giggling ticklish.

And then Nagisa’s face falls with a heavy, disappointed sigh.

“Ugh, I just remembered… tomorrow I’ve got to go to work an hour early. An entire hour early…” He complains, rolling into Rei’s hug. “Don’t wanna.”

Rei gently holds him, and then slaps his ass playfully.

“Come on, let’s get a shower,” he says, sitting up.

“Don’t wanna.” Nagisa repeats, with a pout, trying his best to snuggle against Rei so adorably as if he was trying to make the world bend to his will and needs.

“Nagisa-kun, don’t be a baby,” Rei scolds him gently, before finally sighing and standing, then he pulls Nagisa through the flat, and undresses him completely.

“I cannot believe we had sex while still half-clothed,” he hums, and Nagisa smirks, nodding.

“We were pumped,” he agrees, and they both fall silent when Nagisa’s stomach growls.

Rei looks down at him, and Nagisa flushes red, letting the quiet perch between them.

“I’ll make dinner,” Rei establishes. “You shower. And then we’ll eat together.”

“Noooooo~” Nagisa whines, holding onto Rei’s hand. “Shower with _meee_ ~”

“Come on, we need to eat and go straight to bed, I’ll shower while you eat. Don’t be a _brat_ ,” Rei replies quietly, and winks at him.

Nagisa blinks back at Rei, but then he lets his hands fall to his sides freeing Rei’s hand, and after internally debating for a bit on whether to agree or make Rei repeat himself, he finally decides on the former and trots to the bathroom, entering the shower box with a tiny, amused smile.

Rei grins as he goes to the kitchen, looking outside to the dark sky, and sighs. He is not really that religious now, but if there is one thing he’d pray for, is that tomorrow Nagisa won’t be starting too much trouble in order to stay in bed.

 

“It was really fun,” Nagisa mumbles, tired, with an arm draped across Rei’s chest as they lie in bed, covered with warm blankets, and both their eyes drooping.

“Yeah,” Rei hums, with his hand diving through blond hair and gently massaging Nagisa’s scalp, drawing a quiet noise of relaxation from him. “I was thinking, though… we should be a bit more discreet when in public. I think I caught someone looking, earlier,” he adds. But as he waits for Nagisa to answer, a soft snoring sound comes instead. Nagisa just… fell asleep instantly like that…

“Ah, well.” Rei sighs, with a soft smile, as he stretches over and turns off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge, the prompt was "fluff". Idk what else to say here so idk I hope someone liked it lol


End file.
